Broken Hearts
by Yami's Black Hikari
Summary: Momo's journey has just begun. Charge with the mission to save Haven, awake her powers and to fullfill her destiny, she is now on her way to really beconing the Child, Of Divine.
1. Info

Hikari: ok Here is Broken Hearts, the sequel to Where The Heart Is, I hope you will enjoy it

Hikari: ok Here is Broken Hearts, the sequel to Where The Heart Is, I hope you will enjoy it. I will shortly be putting up the 1st chapter.

Important Info

Characters and Info

Kyoko- Momo's mother. She took her own life so that Momo could follow her destiny. She fell in love with Ken Hitsugaya, Toshiiro's father, while in college. They split up after graduating and she married Momo's step father. At one time she was a much respected Vampire, but because she bonded with an Angel, Darik, Momo's father, she was shunned.

Darik- Momo's father. He is a Fallen Angel from Haven; he bonded with Kyoko, and was cast out of his land of birth. He now is married to Mary, Renji's mother, thus being Renji's stepfather. While Renji's mother hates her son, Darik seems to like him.

Momo- she is the Half-Vampire, Half-Angel. Thus causing her to be the Child Of Divine. Her mother committed suicide and she has only just met her father. She and Renji are step siblings and very close. After reading her mother's suicide note Momo went to find her father. Mentally and emotionally abused by her step father Momo grew up in a bad home. Her Step Father had raped her and she could do nothing about it. Then Toshiro rescued her and she fled from the man's house to live with Toshiro, the two are currently a couple. She is the only known favorite of the Seven Princes.

Toshiro- while walking one day, he came upon Momo and her S.F. who was beating her. Having been aggravated he stepped in and scared off the man. Toshiro took Momo to his house and while she stayed there the two fell in love. He does not know of Momo's heritage nor that she and Renji, his best friend are related. He is one of the seven Princes of his school.

Renji- Momo's step brother and half Angel. He and Momo are really close. Renji is one of the seven Princes along with Toshiro, his best friend.

Gin and Byakuya- the two Princes are extremely protective of Momo. When Toshiro was still trying to convince himself of not loving Momo they and their fellow Princes stepped in and told him to stop playing with her feelings.


	2. Chapter 1

Tsuki: I'm Hikari's Dark side

Tsuki: I'm Hikari's Dark side…. We are two souls in one body, as ya'll know I have a Yami… so does Hikari…. The one thing I hate is people who ruin others lives especially those who I care about….sryy didn't want to mess up your day or night…

Hikari: well I thought I would write this later on but I guess not so here goes…

Broken Hearts

Momo

It had been only a month since she had found out that she was the Child of Divine. It had been a month since she had started her training of the Angels. Her father, Darik was a Fallen Angel, one who had bonded with a person other than an Angel. She had found out that her best friend, Renji, was her step brother and a Half-Angel, one who had a parent of the Angel race. Now she and Renji were completing their training. Normally it would take years, but because they were not full Angels, they could not use all of the race's powers. Momo had already mastered the art of Light, being able to call on the sun and having its power at her disposal. She could heal as well as any Angel, maybe even better than most.

"Momo, come it is time for your test…" Darik, her father called. She turned to look at the tall man. His brown hair fell into green eyes and shaded them. Renji turned his crimson eyes to her and smiled. It was only a short time that they knew they were related, yet the two were vary close already. "Renji, are you ready?" Momo asked. Her grey eyes were worried. She wore her long black hair in a braid and it fell down to her waist. At his nod they followed Darik into a large circular room. The windows let in the light, also casting in the shadows of the clouds. There was no light with our darkness…. Momo stood strait and called on the fiery power she gained from the sun. Warmth engulfed her and Momo could not help but smile. She brought her hand up and cast the light on Renji. She could feel his nervousness vanish. "Good, now we will move on to...-"

An hour later Momo plopped on the coach. She was dog tired. All her Chi was used up and she felt oddly empty yet filled at the same time. She knew that her Angel powers were used up but another power was still there but she knew not what. Sure she was half vampire but that did not mean she would be able to use the power… it all confused her and even if it was only a little teeny bit, it annoyed her that she did not know entirely what was in store for her. Renji was propped up on her knees. His red hair spilled on her thighs. "Sister," he said. "How do you know where to go?" he asked. Momo shrugged. "in truth, Brother, I do not know….yet I feel as if we-- I should go south…." Momo stopped herself before saying WE, for there was no we it was only herself. "Welllll," Renji drawled. "I guess I could go with you… so that you don't get into trouble with any big bad vampires…." He tilted his head back into her lap so he could look her in the face as he stuck his tongue out at her. Momo smiled tears dragging at her eyes. "Thank you brother…." She was really glad he was to come with her. She did not want to go by herself, who knows what would go wrong without him there. A knock came at the door and Renji sighed. "I'll get it…." He said tiredly. He walked out of the living room and into the hall to the door. Momo heard Byakuya's quiet and commanding voice and Gin's quiet yet LOUD personality. Renji walked back into the room and the two followed. Gin opened his red eyes and smiled. "Momo-Chan, it has been far to long since the last time I saw you…" Momo smiled. "Gin its only been a month!" she laughed as he swept her up in a hug. "Yes but even that is too long," Byakuya said. Momo could see him through Gin's silver white hair. He was still the same, tall, dark and broad. His black hair was slightly longer and his eyes even blacker. His lips turned up in a smile as Momo ranr to him. "Byakuya-sama!" he hugged her and then held her hand. "good to see you too," he inclined his head to Renji who smiled, pleased that she was happy. After finding out of her destiny Momo had moved in with her father and dropped out of school, Renji had done the same. "well its lonely at school without you two," Gin said. "There's no one to dragged me off of the girls, that and I think my shoulder is infected." He grimaced as he moved it. Momo smiled and called the warmth to her. She walked around to his wounded shoulder and placed her glowing hand upon it. Gin grimaced and the wound healed. Momo smiled. The warmth had burned away the infection and the skin was pale white again. Gin spun and sunk his fangs into Momo's neck. She screamed as power engulfed her. Gin drank her blood and Momo swayed. The taller man pilled his fangs clear and held on to the girl as she nearly fell. "'Momo-Chan I'm sorry but we must awaken your vampire powers now…" Momo nodded and bared her new fangs. She saw red and she smelled the blood. A deep longing surfaced and she looked at Gin. He read the message and offered his own neck to satisfy her demanding thirst of blood. Momo grabbed his shoulder and with new found strength grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. Her sharp fangs found his soft neck and she drank deeply. Gin moaned as she pulled the blood from him. Colors bloomed behind her eyes as she drank and fed her fierce hunger. Gin moaned and again as she pulled her fangs out. Blood covered her mouth and fangs. Both of their necks sported wounds and blood. She turned silver eyes to Byakuya and he showed her his neck. She shook her head no. "Momo… we're vampires…" Gin said quietly. "we have been ordered to take you to Under Ground, the City Of Vampires. We would be honored to be your Guardians…." They knelt before her. Both's fangs were bared at the smell of blood, but they with held their thirst. Momo still saw blood but as her eyes welled up she slowly cried them clear. Byakuya stood and walked to her, carefully licking them away. "I would be honored to…."


End file.
